Speed Racer
by MidnightPhantom84
Summary: Speed Racer is something special. Ever since she was little she was obsessed with racing. Even after the man in yellow kills her father on the race track, her watching the whole thing. But everything changes the night the particle accelerator turns. That night will change her and Barry Allen forever. Barry X Speed I suck at summaries please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Speed**

 _A seven year old girl comes running down the stairs of the house, excitement filled the air as she let out a little giggle._

 _"Daddy! Daddy!" She squealed in delight._

 _When she finally gets down the stairs she runs over to her father, he picks her up and asks, "Were you good today?"_

 _"I helped mommy with all her things and I did everything she told me to." The little girl tells her father happily._

 _"Alrighty, since I promised we can go after dinner." He tells his little girl._

 _He puts her down and she starts to run around the room in yelling yay. She was so excited, she loved when her dad would take her to the race track. Her father sets his keys on the table and then heads into the kitchen to see the girls mother cooking dinner. Her father kisses her mother on the cheek before grabbing some plates and silverware putting them in their designated places on the table._

 _"Speed honey, go wash up for dinner." Her mother calls out to her._

 _"Okay, mommy." Speed replies._

 _Yes, her name is Speed. But she's names after her father's father. Every few generations the name Speed get's passed down. It's a tradition. But there's a lot of irony to it. Speed loves it when her father drives her in his race car and she's always telling people she wants to race cars just like her dad._

 _Speed runs up the stairs to the bathroom and washes her hands in cool water. After she's done she dries her hands on the towel near by and runs back downstairs and grabs her glass of apple juice from the living room coffee table. She puts it on the table and gets into her booster seat with ease._

 _Her mother puts a little bit of everything on her plate and sets it down in front of her. She picks up her fork and waits for her parents to get food before she digs in. As she eats the only thing she can think of is going to the race track with her dad._

 _After dinner she runs upstairs washes her hands in the bathroom and then to her room to get changed into the outfit she always wears when she goes to the race track. She slips on her shoes and runs down the stairs and waits by the back door for her father._

 _Her father grabs the keys off the table and heads to the door. "Be careful alright. I want you both home in one peice." Her mother tells her father and Speed._

 _"Don't worry mommy, we will. We always are. Right daddy?" She says to her mother._

 _"Right." Her father says, reassuring his wife._

 _They head out the door and she quickly runs over to her dad's car. "Come on!" She says, pure excitement radiating off her._

 _Her father opens the door and puts her in the backseat and buckles into her carseat. He gets into the driver seat and puts the key into the ignition turning it. The car roars to life and he pulls out of the drive way, heading to Central City's Speed Way._

 _This was the track that everyone wanted to race on. It was the one that people travelled hundreds to thousands of miles to race on and to watch people race on. It had different oppsticals and jumps. It's an amazing race track. Many years later more tracks like this will be made with harder oppsticals that will cause Speed's family much pain and sorrow._

 _Anyways he pulls into the raceways parking lot and parks the car. George gets out and gets his overly excited daughter out of the car and puts her on the ground. He shuts the door and locks the car and Speed grabs his hand as they walk torwards the enterance. Speed couldn't help but bounce as they got closer to the enterance._

 _When they got to the entrence one of Georges' coworkers walks over to him and Speed saying, "Heya Speedy."_

 _"Hi Roger!" She repies to him excitedly._

 _"So whatcha doing here?"_

 _"Daddy's showing me his car." She replies._

 _Everyone knew what they were doing there at the race track. Usually you're not supose to let a kid ride with you in the race car for safety reason but that never stopped Speed or George._

 _"Well be careful, cars can be dangerous." Roger tells Speed and her father._

 _Roger didn't mind that he was doing this. Plus he even did it himself with his own kids that loved the race track and racing in general. Yeah that's setting some bad exaples but he didn't mind, plus it was his raceway anyhow. He could do what he wanted._

 _And with that Roger left Speed and her father. Speed happily followed her father as he lead her to his car. She squealed when she got to it. Her father unlocks it and gets inside. Speed walks over to her father and he picks her up putting her in his lap. He shuts the door and fixes the seat belt so the two of them could fit._

 _He puts the key in the ignition and turns it, the race car roars to life. A giant smile appears on Speed's face. Her dad puts his foot on the gas peddle. "Just like last time."_

 _She nods and smiles. Putting both hands on the stearing wheel her father pushes on the gas pedeal. They continue to drive straight until she comes up onto turn. She turns the stearing wheel with ease. They pull up to the small patch before the ramp and her dad presses the break._

 _"Why did we stop daddy?" Speed asks a little upset._

 _"Because I want you to listen. Listen to her engine and then when it's time tell me when to punch it." Her dad replies._

A girl with redish brown hair comes running down the street, dodging people left and right. She walks into the Central City police station and takes the elevator up to the actual police station. The bottom floor is the court house. Why it's like that, I have no idea.

She walks over to the counter and asks, "I need to fill out a report for Water's Raceway. I was one of the drivers that was attacked by Mr. Garrison."

The lady looks up and asks, "I need your name and date of birth, please."

"Speed Racer, January 19, 1989." The Speed replies.

The lady at the desk looks at her and then at her desk. She looks back at Speed before saying, "My son loves you, we watched your race the other night! Congrats on the win!"

She hands Speed the report and says, "If you have any questions feel free to ask and can I have your autograph?"

Speed lets out a small chuckle before saying, "Sure, what's your sons' name?"

"John." The woman says, excitedly.

Speed signs a piece of paper and then grabs the form. She walks over to the chairs and sits down. She looks over the paper before a hord of people come running in holding signs that say : Speed Racer we love you!

She doesn't take any chances before running up the stairs and runs into the forensic lab. She slides behind a filing cabinet and doesn't come out until she hears one of her fan girls ask the man standing behind his desk, "Did you see a girl with redish brown hair run by here?"

"Yeah I think she's in the parking lot. You might want to hurry." The man says to the crazy fan girl.

The girls take off running and Speed gets out of her hiding spot. She walks over to the man and says, "Thanks so much for that."

"No problem and who are those girls." He asks.

"Oh it's nothing...I better get back down stairs." Speed says before walking towards the door. She stops and asks, "What's your name?"

"Barry Allen." Barry replies."Yours?"

"Speed." She says walking out the door. She heads back downstairs and fills out her report. Once she's finished she gets into her car and drives off to S.T.A.R. Labs to meet up with Cisco.

Iris walks into Barry's lab and he's still standing there shocked, he just met the person he's liked ever since high school. "What's up with you?"

"I just met Speed Racer..."He says very in audioble.

"What was that?" Iris asks.

"I just met Speed Racer!" He says louder, breaking into his happy dance.

Iris gigles at Barry's reaction and Joe comes in and sees Barry giving Iris a look that says 'what's up with him?' "He just met Speed Racer."

"Oh yeah, didn't you go to school with her?" Joe asks the two.

"Yeah, she use to race the guys all the time." Iris replies.

 _Little Speed closes her eyes and listens to the engine just like her father said. After a couple of seconds she opens her eyes and says, "Now!"_

 _Her dad smiles and punches it like he said he would. That's when he knew she'd be a racer when she got old enough and she knew he'd be one hell of a racer._

 _Four years later and Speed's eleven. Her father has a big race on the knew track that was just built over in Starling City. This race track had the normal stands but it also had booths for the racer's familys with two screens. One screen would have the race on it, the one everyone would be watching in the stands and then the other one was so you could see the race from the driver's point of view._

 _In the beggining Speed loved it...but she nore her mother would know what they would witness by the end of the night._

 _Her father had to leave early so he could get ready for the race that would take place an hour later. Around 6:45 they left the house and went to Starling City. When they pulled into the parking lot Speed is beeming with excitement. She even tried to get out of the car while it was still moving._

 _"Speed, I know you're excited but you've got to wait until I stop the car." Speed's mother tells her._

 _Speed nods and when the car isn't moving she gets out and happily runs to her mothers' side of the car and opens the door. Practically dragging her to the race track. They get brought to the special booth and the screens come to life._

 _They wait impatiently until the race starts._

 _On the second to last lap her father heads through the tunnels his opponents are a lap away from him so he slows down some. Plus the tunnel was pretty slippery from the last lap. Yellow light danced around his car as he slams on the breaks. A man dressed in yellow steps in front of the camera and then that's when it gets' shut off._

 _Speeds mother quickly get's up and says, "Speed, honey, stay here."_

 _Tears start to streem down her face as she stared at the screen, praying it would turn back on and show that her father was okay. She looks at the other screen and sees the tunnel that her father in was ingulfed in flames. They never recovered the body of George Racer. The only thing that was left was a pile of ash next to the badly burnt car._

 _That night was the night Speed's mother never watched another race._

Once Speed gets to S.T.A.R. Labs she quickly puts her car in park and shuts it off taking the keys out of the ignition. She grabs her S.T.A.R. Labs pass and heads upt to the cortex.

She walks over to Cisco who was working on something and says, "Hey Cisco, what are you doing?"

"Well Speed, I'm working on..." He turns and looks at me asking, "Speed! When did you get back?"

"I got back last night. I had to go and fill out paperwork at the CCPD so I thought I might come by and see what you're up to." She tells him.

"Speed Racer, you're just the person I was looking for." I hear Dr. Wells say from behind me.

I turn around and say, "Hey Dr. Wells. What have you been up to? Congrats on getting the particle accelerator finished."

"Thank you Speed. Can I have a word with you for a moment?" He asks.

"Sure." Speed replies as she follows him out of the cortex and down the hallway.

"Well I know that you're a pretty famous racer so I was wondering if you would mind cutting the rope for us at the grand opening tonight?" He asks.

"I'd be honnored, Dr. Wells. Thank you for the opportunity." Speed says.

She leans over the balcony for a quick moment before something pricks her neck. She quickly grabs the side of her neck saying a quick ow.

"What happened?" Asks a very concerned Dr. Wells.

She removes her hand to see only a little bit of blood. "I'm okay Dr. Wells it was probably a bug or something."

She looks at her watch and says, "Well I'll be here for the party before the opening. I'll see you around 6:45."

Dr. Wells nods and then Speed heads back into the cortex hugging Cisco really quick before heading off to find Caitlin. Caitling and Speed have been basically the best of friends when Cisco got a job at S.T.A.R. Labs.

She heads down the other hallway until she comes into the room seeing Ronnie and Caitlin being cute and adorable. She walks in and says, "Hey Caitlin."

She pulls away from Ronnie and runs over to me, pulling Speed into a hug saying, "Oh my gosh, Speed I missed you much. When did you get back?"

"I got back last night. I had to fill out some paperwork at the CCPD and I figured I'd stop by." Speed says hugging her back.

They pull away and Speed says, "Well I better get going, I have to pick out an outfit for tonight."

"You're coming?" Ronnie asks.

Speed says before walking out of the room, "Who do you think is cutting the ribbon?"

And with that she walks out of S.T.A.R. Labs to her car, heading home to get ready for the opening tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The Explosion and It's Aftermath**

After getting home Speed go straight to her closet to find something cute to wear. She easily found a red comfortable dress that looked good on her. She lays it on her bed and then heads straight to her bathroom to curl her hair and put some make up. When she gets done she heads downstairs and then to her car downstairs. She climbs in and heads to S.T.A.R. Labs for opening night.

Walking into the cortex she sees Caitlin dressed in nice attire. Mostly everyone is wearing a suit and tie. Well everyone except for Cisco, but he did look nice.

"Okay, good, I'm not over dressed like last time." Speed says walking over to the group.

"Speed, you look absolutely stunning!" Dr. Wells says, scaring her a little.

He pulls her a little towards him and says as they walk down the hallway to where the press conferance is going to be held, "Okay so after my speech I'm going to introduce you and you will come out with the scicors and cut the ribbon."

"I know Dr. Wells. I've done this before." She tells him as he walks.

Right when the clock lands on 7:00 Dr. Harrison Wells steps out on the stage the red ribbon in front of the podium. He steps up to the podium and says, "My name is Harrison Wells."

"Tonight, the future begins." He conitues, "The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. We'll bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me, that future will be here faster than you think."

Everyone claps at his speech and he says, "Now my good friend Speed Racer will do the honor of cutting the ribbon."

On cue Speed steps onto the stage and makes it down the small steps to get to the ribbon. She walks to the middle and cutts the rope saying, "S.T.A.R. Labs is officially open!"

Some people start clapping but others at the back of the crowd starts to boo. Dr. Wells helps Speed up the stairs and then back into the cortex. When they do reach the cortex thunder booms making half of the people in the cortex jump.

"Alright guys lets get this particle accelerator up and running!" Dr. Wells says to his team.

They start it up and everything starts to go according to plan until a siren echo's through out the cortex. The accelerator started to go haywire. They kept trying to regain control of the system but it wasn't working.

That's when it exploded...

Speed was still in the cortex when that happened..the push of energy and dark matter sent Speed flying into a wall knocking her out cold. And at the same time, accross Central City in the police department's forensic lab, Barry Allen get's struck by lightning going unconcious.

 **9 Months Later... S.T.A.R. Labs Speed's Point of View**

 _"Can't read my no he can't read my poker.."_

That's Cisco's voice...why is Cisco singing?

Am I asleep? Why is it so dark? What happened? Why can't I open my eyes?

I hear someone gasp and then I hear Cisco yell, "Oh my God?"

"Where am I?" I hear a familar voice ask..

Wait that sounds like..what is his name...Barney...no that can't be right...

Oh yeah that's Barry...what is he doing where ever I'm at? Where even am I?

I block out all the other voices so I can focus on waking up.

"Come on...Wake up!" I think to myself.

Nothing happens...

After a couple of minutes the voices die down and I hear Barry's voice ask, "What's Speed Racer doing here?"

"Well...when the particle accelerator exploded she was thrown at a wall and she fell into a coma, like you." I hear Caitlin say.

I feel something touch my arm, a hand maybe and I feel a jolt of electricity run through my whole body. I see a bright light before I feel my eyes open and my body lunges forward.

A loud gasp escapes my lips and right as that happens a lightbulb explodes. I don't take much notice to it. Caitlin and Cisco rush towards me and I hear Barry say, "I'm sorry but I've got to go."

And with that he's gone. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

A look of terror crawls on my face as I decide to mess with them. "Who the hell are you people and where am I? Who am I?"

"Um...-" Caitlin, Cisco and Dr. Wells exchange looks before Cisco says, "Well you're Speed Racer."

A smile appears on my face and I say, "I know who I am Cisco, I'm messing with you guys."

They all let out a sigh of relief and Cisco hits my arm saying, "Don't do that.. You really had us worried there."

"How long have I been out?" I ask everyone.

"You've been out for 9 months..."

I quickly get up off the bed they have me on and I head to the exit of the cortext. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go...there are some things I need to check up on. I'll be back okay." And with that I left.

I made my way downstairs to the parking lot and I get in my car. I could have sworn I locked it. I look aroung for the keys and find them in the drivers visor. I don't remember leaving my keys in the car.

Anyways I start my car and leave S.T.A.R. Labs parking lot. I drive through Central City until I get to my mom's house. I pull into the drive way and get out. I quickly run to the door and open it, walking inside.

"Mom? Sparky?" I call out.

"Speed, honey is that you?" I hear my mom ask as she walks out of the kitchen.

"Mom." I say as I run over to her and pull her into a hug.

"When did you wake up?" She asks, hugging me back.

"I just woke a little bit ago...that's why no one called. I just had to see if you guys were okay."

"We're okay and so is the Moc 6." She replies as we pulls away.

"Where is the Moc 5?" I ask.

"I'll get you the keys just go get changed. You left some of you're old clothes here. They should still fit." My mother says as she walks back into the kitchen.

I head upstairs to my room and I still see the posters I had hanging in there from when I was younger. I never took them down. I head into my closet and grab some of the extra clothes and shoes. I quickly change into them before heading out into the kitchen.

"Here." My mom says handing me the keys to the Moc 5.

"Mom, where is Sprital?" I ask.

Her facial expression changes and she says, "He died because of the particle excelerator. When it exploded some how he died..just like many other people that night."

I didn't say anything after that. I just turned around and walked out to the garage climbing into the Moc 5. The garage door opens and I put the key into the ignition turning it, feeling her roar to life. I drive out of the garage and I head to the Central City's Speedway.

Once I'm on the track I just start to drive. Speeding around the track letting out a few frustrated yells each time I take the ramp.

After going around the track about 30 times I head back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Only to see Cisco, Caitlin, Dr. Wells, and Barry about to climb into the S.T.A.R. Labs van. I get out and ask, "Anyone need a lift?"

Cisco throws me my phone and says, "We're headed to the abandoned Air Port near Central City."

I catch my phone and Barry climbs into the passenger seat. I follow Cisco out of S.T.A.R. Labs and I ask Barry, "So why are we headed to the old Air Port?"

"Oh, I can run insanely fast." He replies, a giant smile on his face.

I get next to Cisco and rev the Moc 5's engine trying to get him to race me. He doesn't.. He's never been the one to race anyone. I've tried in the pass but it's never really worked.

I pass Cisco and pass a few other cars before turning onto the dirt road that leads to the Air Port. I park the Moc 5 and climb out, Barry following me.

"So you can run insanely fast?" I ask him.

A smile apears on his face and says, "Yeah it's really cool. When they get here I'll show you."

The S.T.A.R. Labs van pulls up and Cisco and Caitlin come crawling out of the van while Dr. Wells wheels himself out. Cisco grabs ahold off Barry and get's him ready to run.

He takes off running and as he does pieces of assfault fly into the air, some little some big. As they move closer to all of us I quickly put my hands up and close my eyes.

"Oh...my...GOD!" I hear Cisco yell.

I open my eyes and see the assfault is susppended in mid-air. I look over at Barry and he's not at the beging he's farther down the track and there is red lighting trailing behind him. My mouth hangs open and drop my hands to side, the rocks falling and breaking.

That...That can't be possible...

Does that mean that the man in yellow is real?

He can't be real...Can he?

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for not updating. I've been pretty busy. Alot of things have happened and I kinda lost the idea for this story but I will update when I can. It might be on the weekends because shcool stated and I'm sure I'm going to be swamped with homework.**

 **Thank you for you're patience.**

 **Arixa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Discovery**

"No..no...no..no..." I whisper inaudibly.

I was shocked at what I did but I was more shocked at what Barry was doing. There is lightning behind him. Just like the man who killed my father. How is that possible?

How is any of this possible?

Barry tries to stop running but ends up crashing into a bunch of old water tanks. I get into my car and I was about to leave but I felt compelled not to. I felt like I needed to stay. Starting the Moc 5 I put it in gear and speed down the runway, coming to Barry's aid. I slam on my break and open the passenger side door asking, "Need a lift."

We head back to S.T.A.R. Labs and Caitlin checks Barry out taking an X-ray of his hand.

"It looks like you had a distal radius fracture." Caitlin tells Barry showing him the X-ray.

He gives Caitlin a weird look asking, "Had?"

"It's heald...In three hours."

"How is that even possible?" Barry and I ask in unison. I was beginning to question all of this. How that hell could we do any of this?

"We don't know...yet."

That's great. Thanks, Cisco...

Cisco continues, "You really need to learn how to stop."

"What happened out there today?" Dr. Wells asks, moving his wheelchair a little closer to all of us. "You were moving pretty well, and then something caused you to lose focus."

"I started remembering something." Barry states, starting to tell us a story. One I shouldn't hear. "When I was 11, my mother was murdered. It was late. A sound woke me up. I came downstairs and... I saw what looked like a ball of lightning. Inside the lightning was a man."

I didn't hear the rest of the story...Images of that night kept flashing through my head. One after another, on repeat, like a movie speed up. I couldn't stop the few tears that made its way down my checks.

Everything was hitting me.

My dad's death... Sprital dying... My new powers... The man in yellow being real...

"Speed?"

The voice seemed distorted and far away, I couldn't tell who it was.

I blink away the tears and see Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, and Dr. Wells all standing or in Dr. Well's case sitting around me.

"On March 18, 2000, my father was killed by a man in yellow. It was the night of his big race. I remember I couldn't wait to see it, it was the only thing I talked about for weeks. They only found his car and a pile of ash next to it." I say, choking back tears.

My mind wondered to Sprital. I haven't even visited him...I can't believe I haven't been to visit him...I'm such a bad sister...

In a flicker, everything faded and I wasn't in the cortex anymore. I was standing in the cemetary, in front of my little brothers grave.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." I say to the grave, hoping that maybe he'll here me.

I know it wasn't my fault but he was my little brother and I cared for him like he was my own kid. I was there for him when our mom wasn't, which was a lot of the time because she never really got over dad.

I hear a flicker of lightning and I knew Barry was right beside me. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I put two and two together and figured if I was in your position I'd come here." Barry replies turning to face me.

That was pretty smart. But then again he seems like the type that would be really smart. I wipe the tears off my face and say, "After every crazy thing that's happened do you wanna get a coffee? I haven't had coffee in a long time."

He smiles and replies, "Sure, I'd like that. I haven't had it in a long time. Nine months to be exact."

The two of us let out a small laugh at that statement and the two of us head to Jitters to get coffee only when we get there Barry sees two people and I'm guessing the girl did something wrond because when she saw Barry she looked like she just got caught killing someone or robbing a bank.

She comes over to us and says to Barry, "You can't tell my dad. He doesn't know about me and Eddie."

Oh so that guy she was with has a name.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's in on the secret." Barry replies coldly. His change in tone causes me to give him a look of concern.

For some reason we start to walk away from the coffee shop, "I was going to tell you."

"When you were in the hospital, Eddie covered my father's shifts so that we could both be with you. I thanked him with a cup of coffee, and things just kind of happened." The girl replies. She must be family or something. "And it's good."

"Dating your partner's daughter...It's that against department regulations?" Barry asks in the same tone as before.

Oh, so the girls dad must be a cop or something and that Eddie guy is his partner. I think that might be against regulation. But hey, what do I know. I just drive a race car for a living.

"Why are you so upset?" She asks him, grabbing his arm stopping him dead in his track.

"I just don't like having to lie to your dad, you know?" Barry replies.

A bunch of sirens cause us to look behind us and a cop car starts to drift. Barry sprang into action pulling me and the girl down to the grown and then uses himself as a shield. Barry looks up and he must have seen someone he knew in the car because he was up in an instant and was about to run.

Before he took off running I jumped up and jumped onto his back. I was making sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid. As he ran everything was just a blur. When he noticed I was on his back he says, "Don't let go."

He flings us into the car and man driving looks really shocked. I mean if I just seen two people just meraculously jump into my car while it was moving I'd be freaking out to. He goes to grab something but Barry stops the guy causing the mystery man to turn the stering wheel resulting the car to flip.

The top of the car smashes into the payvement and Barry gets out. "Speed you okay?"

I have a few cuts and scrapes and I think I might have minor concussion but I diss miss it say, "No go get the bad guy."

Barry screams a guys name and the next thing I know everything's covered in fog. I see the familiar red lightning and when I open my eyes I'm met with Barry's look at me, they were filled with concern.

"I'm okay." I reassure him. "Lets get back."

"That poor man." The girl, who I found out's name is Iris, replies as they wheel away a body in a body bag. "The way that fog came in, I have never seen anything like it."

"Barry! Iris." A man replies running over to us, "Speed?"

I guess he was shocked I was there.

"I'm alright, dad." Iris replies, trying to calm down her dad.

"What the hell were ypu thinking having her out here?" Iris's dad asks Barry, a little mad and frustrated.

Iris tries to tell her dad that it wasn't Barry's fault but he cuts her off saying, "And I told you, when you see danger, you run the other way. You're not a cop."

"Because you wouldn't let me." Iris says, a little snappily. This is just getting interesting.

"You're damn right." Iris's dad replies.

"Joe, I need to talk to you." Barry says, starting to walk over to spot that didn't have that many people, dragging me with him.

"It can wait." Joe snaps.

"No, now." All three of us were shocked at Barry's outbust. I'm judging by the look on Joe and Iris's face he's hardly ever done that.

Joe walks over to us and Barry says, "I know who did this. It's Clyde Martin."

Joe gives a shrug of disbelief but Barry continues, "I know everybody thinks he died in a plane crash after the S.T.A.R Labs explosion, but he's alive. Alright, something happened to him that night. I... I think he can control the weather."

Right when Barry says this Joe's face goes from desbelief to a little worried. I'm guessing he thinks Barry is crazy or something. "The recent robberies, they all happened during freak meterological events. And when I just confronted Mardon, the street was instantly enveloped in fog."

"It really was sir." I say trying to help Barry.

He still has that look on his face causing Barry to say, "Of course you don't believe me. You never believe me."

And that's when I watched the fight evolve.

"You wanna do this now?" Joe asks, not even really carring that if I'm standing here or not. "Out here? Fine. Mardon is dead. There is no controlling the weather Barry. Juat like there was no lightning storm in your house that night."

Joe continues, trying to make Barry understand, "It was your brain helping a scared little boy accept what he saw."

"My dad did not murder my mother." Barry states only for Joe to to fire back angryly, "Yes, he did! Your dad killed your mother, Barry!"

"I'm sorry, son!" Joe replies, calmind back down some. "But I knew it, the jury knew it, and now he's paying for what he did."

I open my mouth to day something but Iris beats me to it saying, "Dad, enough!"

Barry steps back some as Iris walks over to us. I could feel how tense this situation was getting. Heck I'm sure anyone could.

"I've done my best to take care of you since that night, and I have never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do asl now is that you for once in your life see things as they are."

Woah, that was a low blow. Very low blow, Joe.

"I don't really care if I'm over stepping my boundaries or anything but that was a very low blow, sir. Very low blow." I reply before I take off running after a very upeset and frustrated Barry.

We head to S.T.A.R. Labs and Barry basically busts into the cortex yelling angrily, "We weren't the only one affected by the particle accelerator explosion, were we?"

I quickly got in front in front of him and said, "Barry, calm down."

Dr. Wells looks at Caitlin and Cisco before looking back at us and replying, "We don't know for sure."

"You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger. But that's not true."

I look at Dr. Wells and ask, "So what really happened that night?"

"Well...The accelerator went active. We all felt like heroes, and then..." He says, clicking to a screen showing us what happened. "It all went wrong. The dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world."

Then he started to list of the unknow energies, "Antimatter, dark energy, x-element.."

"Those are all theoretical." Barry states in disbelief.

I didn't get all this sciency stuff so...I'm in the dark about all of this.

"And how theoretical are the two of you?" Dr. Wells questions.

He pulls up a map of glowing little tagets and says, "We mapped the dipersion throughout and around Central City. Though we have no way of knowing exactly what or.. Who was exposed, we've been searching for other meta-humans like yourselves."

"Meta-humans"?" I ask, is that what they're calling us now? Is that like the scientific word for freak?

"That's what we're calling them." Caitlin replies.

"I saw one today." Barry says, grabbing everyone elses attention. "He's a bank robber, and he can control the weather."

"This just keeps getting cooler."

After Cisco says those words Barry says in frustration looking at Cisco, "This is not cool! Alrigh? A man died."

Barry looks back at Dr. Wells and says, "Mardon must have gotten his powers the same way I did. From the storm cloud. He's still out there. We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else."

Barry goes to leave but Wells stops him saying, "Barry!"

He turns around and faces Dr. Wells, "That's a job for the police."

"I work for the police." Barry states, trying to justify the means.

"As a forensic assistant."

Wow Dr. Wells, you just had to state the obvious didn't you.

"You're responsable for this. For him." Barry states, poking a bear with a short stick.

"What's important is you!" Dr. Wells yells, causing me, Caitlin, and Cisco to jump. "Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm, and it healed in three hours."

Dr. Wells continues his rant, "Inside your body could be a map to a whole new world...Genetic therapies, vaccines, medicines, treasures burried deep within your cells and we cannot risk losing everything because you want go out and play hero!"

"You're not a hero. You are just a young man who was struck by lightning."

After he says that I yell, accidentally sending out a small wave pushing everyone back a few feet," That is enough!"

"I'm so sick entired of everyone fighting today. Seriously what crawled up everyone pants? Do you have a stick that needs to be taken out? God what hell?!"

And with that me and Barry left.

He picked me up and just started running. We didn't stop running until we got to starling city sign. Barry set me down and had to take off his jacket because his jacket was on fire.

Then now were on a roof top talking to Oliver Queen who is the Green Arrow. "So thats my story."

"I've spent my whole life searching for the impossible, never imagining that i would become the impossible."

"So why come to me?" Oliver asks; I was kind of wondering that to. Why? "Something tells me you didn't just run 600 miles with a girl to say "hi" to a friend."

"All my life, I've wanted to just do more...Be more. And now I am. And the first chance I get to help someine, I screw up. What if Wells is right?"

"What if I'm not a hero? What if I am just some guy who was struck by lightning." Barry asks Oliver, but I end up cutting Barry off.

"Barry, Wells was out of line when he said that. I think you'd be great hero. You saved my life today and I think I'm a better judge when it comes to saying this, you'd never screw up becasue you care to much."

"I'm with her on this one Barry. I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you, I think it chose you." Oliver replies, giving me a small smile.

"I'm not sure if I can be like you, Oliver. I don't know if I can be a vigilante."

"You can be better." Oliver replies, "Because you two can inspire people in a way that I never could...Watching over your city like a guardian angel...Making a difference...Saving people...In a flash."

He walks over to the edge of the building and says, "Take your own advice. Wear a mask."

And then he jumps off the edge of a building and then uses an arrow that has a string attached to it to propell him to the side of another building.

"Cool." Me and Barry say in unison as we watch in awe.

Barry picks me up and takes off running back to Central City and back to S.T.A.R. Labs. When he sets me down I head over the trash can and was about to puke.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Barry asks quickly rushing over to my side.

"Yeah, it was just a little bit to fast with out a warning."

"Sorry..." He replies before heading over to Cisco and Cailtin.

"I've been going over unsolved cased from the past nine months, and there's been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths and missing people. Your meta-humans have been busy. Now, I'm not blaming you. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know you all lost something. But I need your help to catch Mardon and anyone else out there like him." Barry says to Caitlin and Cisco.

I walk over to them and Barry says, "But I can't do it with out you."

Caitlin looks at Cisco and then Cisco says, "If we're gonna do this, I have something that might help."

He brings us down to his little work station and show us a suit. "Something I've been playing with. Designed to replace the tunouts firwfighters traditionally wear."

"I thought if S.T.A.R. Labs could do something nice for the community, maybe people wouldn't be so angry with Dr. Wells anymore."

"How is it going to help me?" Barry asks, confused as to why Cisco was even showing us.

"It's made with reinforced tri-polymer. It's heat abrasive resistant, so it should withstand your moving at high-velocity speeds. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus it has a built in sensor so we can track your vitals and stay in contact with you from here." Cisco replies, with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," Barry says, "Now how do we find Mardon?"

Caitlin taps on her tablet and says, "I retasked S.T.A.R. Labs satelite to track meterological abnormalities over Central City."

The three of us walk over to her and look at the tablet as she says, "We just got a ping. Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds. I've tracked it to a farm just west of the city."

Barry suits up and I put on a hoodie, then tie up my hair before grabbing a helmet that I left in Cisco's work station before the accelerator accident.

Barry pick me up and takes off running to the farm. When we get there the top of a shed comes flying at Joe, Barry sets me down.

"I got it!" I yell over the wind, putting my hands up. I concetrate on the roof and it stops in mid air like I did with the piece of tar.

I throw it behing me and then hear Cisco say in the coms, "Barry, Speed! This thing is getting closer. Wind speeds are 200 miles-per-hour and increasing."

"Guys, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, loud and clear." Me and Barry say in unison.

"If it keeps up, this could become and F-5 tornado." Cisco tells us.

"It's headed towards the city, how do we stop it?"

"Barry what if you unravel it?" I ask him through the coms.

"How is he going to do that?"

Barry understands what I'm getting at and says, "I'll run around it in the opposite direction, cut off its legs."

"He'd have to clock 700 miles-per-hour to do that." Cisco says to Catlin.

"Your body may not be able to handle those speeds. You'll die." Caitlin says to Barry.

Barry looks at me and I could see the determination in his eyes. He's going to do it no matter what we tell him. "I have to try."

And with that Barry ran into the tornado and starts to run around the bottom of it. He gets thrown out moments later. "It's too strong!"

I quickly run over to Barry and when I reach him I hear a voice I wasn't expexting to hear, "You can do this Barry. You and Speed were right. I am responsable for all of this. So many people have been hurt because of me, and when I look at the two of you, all I saw was another potentiel victim of my hubris."

"And yes, I created this madness, but you two, Barry and Speed, you two can stop it. You can do this." Dr. Wells says into the coms.

I look at Barry and say, "What Dr. Wells said, you can do this."

"Now run, Barry, run!" Dr. Wells yells into the com, causing me jump a little.

He takes off running into the tornado and it starts to unravel it. A giant dust explosion breaks from where the tornado was and Barry and Mardon geet up off the ground. Barry's mask is off and Mardon has a gun pointed at Barry.

I qucikly take off running over to them and Barry says trying to reason with him, "Hey."

He puts his hands up in defense and Mardon says, "I didn't think there was anyine else like me."

"We're not like you." Barry says, "You're a murderer."

Mardon fires off a shot before Joe fires a couples of rounds into him. The bullet was about to hit Barry but I focused on the bullet and it disintegrated.

At that point my head was pounding and everything was spining. I feel my legs start give way but I didn't fear of hitting the ground because right when I started to fall I heard the sound of Barry's lightning and I felt his arms around me.

I feel the helmet come off my head and a gush of cool air smacks against my face. I feel a little bit of blood trickle down from my nose.

"Barry? Speed?" I hear Caitlin's voice ask.

"Its over. We're okay. Speed's worn out." Barry replies.

I could see Joe's figure fall onto his knee's from Barry's lap. I was tired but I know I needed to stay awake. Barry didn't stay and talk to Joe he took me to S.T.A.R. Labs, Dr, Wells insisted I got checked out by Caitlin.

Everything turned out fine, I just used to much energy and it resulted in my nose bleeding. So I just needed to sleep it off and let me tell you, that's exactly what I did.

 **A/N**

 **Alright, so I hope you like the new chapter. I haven't updated in a while, but I'm working on trying to update some stories ever week or at least I'm gonna try. I'm not making any promises.**

 **Also if you guys watch Stranger Things I put in an Elven reference. I for one am in love with the show and I literally went though the second season in like one day.**

 **Until the next time...**

 **~ Arixa**


End file.
